


Sign of the times

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We got to get away from here."</p><p>Depuis quand la vie de Louis lui avait-elle échappée? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus.<br/>Un dernier concert avant la liberté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign of the times

La pluie s'abattait sur les carreaux de la voiture qui le menait à l'aéroport. Louis était seul à l'arrière, la tête appuyée contre la vitre froide. La voiture s'arrêta, la porte s'ouvrit, tenue par le chauffeur. Depuis quand n'avait il pas eu de trajet normal, lui conduisant la voiture, sans chauffeur pour lui ouvrir la porte? Depuis quand n'avait il pas marché sans gardes du corps à ses côtés dans un aéroport? Depuis quand sa vie lui avait-elle échappée? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il était spectateur de sa propre vie, se laissant porter au fil de ce que l'on programmait pour lui, de ce que l'on décidait pour lui. Mais lui? Quand avait-il eu à faire sa dernière décision? Choisir ses vêtements pour la journée, peut-être. Et encore, avant que ça ne lui soit retiré également.

Il sortit, la pluie tombait mais peu importe, déjà un parapluie lui était amené au dessus de la tête. Le hall, quelques fans hurlant, le passage de la douane, et déjà il était dans l'avion. Pas dans un avion classique non, son compartiment lui était réservé, gardé par deux gardes du corps imposants.  
Il devait rejoindre les garçons pour un concert à...Il ne savait même plus. Pourquoi était il parti plus tard? Il ne le savait plus non plus. Peu importe, quelqu'un le savait pour lui. Pourquoi s'en soucier? Il sortit son téléphone, ouvrant l'agenda. Mexico. C'était là qu'il allait.

Cela faisait presque cinq ans maintenant. Et la magie était partie. Au début, seul la joie faisait partie du quotidien. Il n'imaginait même pas que tout ça lui arrive un jour. Que tout ça leur arrive. Les autographes, les interviews, les concerts, un rêve qui se réalise. C'était mieux que tout, le bonheur absolu. Ça ne s'arrêtait jamais, comme un tourbillon infernal, et ça s'annonçait encore mieux que ce qu'ils avaient tous espérés. Ils étaient arrivés dans ce rêve avec leur naïveté d'adolescent, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il pourrait y'avoir des mauvais côtés. Et puis, au fil du temps, la naïveté était parti, le rêve ne devenant qu'une monotonie sans fin, et les mauvais côtés arrivaient peu à peu. Leur vie privée était exposée sur les tabloïds publics, ils étaient harcelés, et surtout, leur vie était régie. Il n'avaient plus aucun contrôle. Ils devaient faire ce qu'on leur disait, à l'heure où on le leur disait. Ils devaient montrer l'image qu'on attendait d'eux, en oubliant ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. En cachant ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

 

Premier concert des jours à venir. L'orage grondait au dessus de la scène découverte. Dans une quinzaine de minutes le concert débuterait. Tout était déjà comble. Dans les coulisses, Liam enfilait un tee-shirt. Niall but sa dernière gorgée d'eau. Zayn fumait un dernier joint. Harry contemplait la scène d'un regard absent. Qui l'aurait cru? Il y a quelques années, qui aurait cru qu'ils seraient ici aujourd'hui? Qui aurait cru qu'ils seraient devenus ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui? Ce n'était plus une passion, c'était un métier. Particulièrement éprouvant. Louis les examinait, tous les quatre, ressassant ses pensées.  
5,4,3,2...1, les feux d'artifices, le bruit assourdissant. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils étaient déjà sur la scène, saluant la foule, entamant leur première chanson. Au même moment un éclair traversa le ciel, et la pluie éclata. Mais pas question de s'arrêter.

_Welcome to the final show_

_Hope you're wearing your best clothes_

 

Qui l'aurait cru, hein? Louis lança un regard à Harry. Qui aurait cru que les deux adolescents si amoureux deviennent des hommes si éloignés l'un de l'autre? Comme il avait changé. Dans le tourbillon qu'était sa vie, Louis avait à peine remarqué. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas regardé? Pas vraiment regardé? On le lui avait interdit. Alors il ne savait plus. Ce soir là, il ne savait plus rien. Et pour une fois, plus rien ne lui importait. Alors peu importe, il s'en réserva le droit. Et tant pis si demain ces vidéos et photos de lui regardant Harry faisaient le tour des réseaux sociaux. Tant pis, c'était sa vie. Sa putain de vie sur laquelle il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Alors au diable les obligations pour ce soir. Harry était plus grand, les traits plus anguleux. Il le revoyait encore avec ses boucles entourant son visage d'ange. Elles avaient poussé, peut-être un peu trop. Son regard vert autrefois si doux était plus dur, plus foncé. Il avait traversé les épreuves de la vie. Les mêmes que Louis. Ses cheveux mouillés et le tee-shirt plaqué par la pluie contre son torse lui donnaient une apparence encore plus sombre. L'eau ruisselait sur ses tatouages, comme pour en épouser le contour, comme pour en sublimer encore plus la signification.

_You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky_

_You look pretty good down here_

  
Ce n'est pas que Louis et Harry se parlaient plus, bien au contraire, c'est simplement que la flamme avait disparu. Ou plutôt la flamme avait été éteinte. Éteinte par des personnes leur ayant dit qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour connaître quoi que ce soit de l'amour. Qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Qu'il détruirait leurs carrières et leur vie. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Bien sûr, au début ils avaient essayé de protester, mais ils étaient trop petits dans un monde trop grand pour eux. Trop rempli de haine pour leur amour.

Louis garda ses yeux sur Harry. Il ne savait même plus si la flamme était encore là. Il ne trouvait plus l'étincelle. Pourtant, il l'avait aimé. Si fort. D'un amour si incandescent qui s'en était brûlé. La pluie qui tombait ce soir là semblait vouloir éteindre le feu, noyer la flamme au plus profond, comme l'avaient fait leurs dirigeants.  
Les chansons s'enchaînaient. Auparavant, il les chantait avec conviction, des étincelles dans les yeux, partageant parfois quelques mots avec Harry. Aujourd'hui ce n'était qu'une suite de mots qu'il connaissait par coeur, ne signifiant plus rien pour lui. Alors il chantait, tout en pensant. Il pensait à ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans cette carrière. A ce qu'aurait été leur vie. Ce n'était plus de l'espoir ou de la colère, c'était de la mélancolie. Une douce mélancolie le traversant jour après jours. Parfois il aurait aimé revenir en arrière. Parfois il aurait aimé prendre une autre voie. Parfois il aimerait tout arrêter là. Mais ce soir là fut différent.

Harry entama sa partie de la chanson, et au détour d'une phrase, tourna sa tête en direction de Louis qui le regardait toujours. Leur regard se croisèrent, un instant, un seul instant où un éclair déchira le ciel de toute sa force et disparu. Et alors Louis sut. Il sut que ce soir là, il voulait tout changer. Qu'il en avait trop vu. Qu'il avait assez vécu pour savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Ce soir et depuis longtemps, Louis s'autorisa quelque chose, prit une décision sur sa vie sans rien redouter. Peu importe les conséquences, il savait précisément ce qu'il voulait. Il allait prendre sa vie en main. Pour une fois, il allait décider de son avenir, de ce qu'il deviendrait. Pour une fois, personne ne lui dirait que c'était interdit, qu'il ne fallait pas, plus personne ne déciderait des conséquences de ses actes. Il aurait pu être pris d'un accès de folie et aller embrasser Harry sur scène, mais il savait pertinemment que ça ne marcherait pas comme ça. Que ça ne le mènerait nulle part. Ni lui, ni Harry.

Le concert se finit, ils montèrent chacun dans les voitures les ramenant à l'hôtel. La pluie s'était peu à peu calmée. Désormais la lune éclairait faiblement la nuit. Louis garda une certaine euphorie tout le trajet. Il savait désormais précisément ce qu'il allait faire. Arrivés dans l'hôtel, chacun se souhaita bonne nuit avant de monter dans sa chambre respective. Louis entra et s'installa sur le lit. Il se rappela lorsque lui et Harry ne voulaient que des chambres côte à côte, et lorsque le soir venu il sortait discrètement de sa chambre pour s'introduire dans le lit du bouclé et qu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble. Il se rappela les escapades folles dans les couloirs des hôtels. Il se rappela chaque petit moment de bonheur absolu passé avec lui. Et l'évidence se posa: il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il avait encore son destin entre les mains. Il pouvait encore revivre ces moments. Il ne lui manquait que le courage. Et son courage était revenu lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard d'Harry ce soir là. Il ne pouvait plus être loin de lui plus longtemps. Il avait tenté d'étouffer la souffrance, de bâillonner ses sentiments, mais ils avaient refait surface, plus forts que jamais.

 

Il ouvrit sa valise, et chercha dans une poche intérieure. Il contempla le petit carnet de cuir un instant. Puis l'ouvrit délicatement. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Aujourd'hui était le bon jour. Alors il se leva doucement, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit discrètement. Quelques chambres plus loin, la chambre d'Harry. La lumière était encore allumée. Tout se jouait maintenant.  
La main tremblante, il poussa la poignée. Harry était installé dans son lit, lisant un livre. A la vue de Louis, il le reposa, et sembla plus que surpris.

"-Louis, ça va?" puis il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose, se leva et chercha dans ses affaires avant d'en extirper quelque chose. Louis n'avait pas prévu quoi dire. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.  
Harry brandit un chargeur dans sa main, se retournant. "-Tiens, tu viens récupérer ton char..." Et fut interrompu par les lèvres de Louis sur les siennes.  
D'abord abasourdi, il reprit vite ses esprits et repoussa doucement Louis.  
"-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? T'es bourré ou quoi?" Alors ce fut au tour de Louis de reprendre ses esprits. Et de se rendre compte que cette idée n'était peut-être pas la meilleure.

"-Non, non, je t'assure que tout va bien. Ouais bon, j'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça.  
-Attends, t'as encore été fumer avec Zayn? T'es pas dans ton état normal là.  
-Si, je te jure. Il faut que je te parle.  
-Vas-y  
-Est-ce que des fois t'as pas envie de changer de vie? De tout plaquer et de recommencer à zéro?  
-Je sais pas...Putain Louis t'es bizarre, tu viens dans ma chambre à une heure du mat', tu commences par m'embrasser puis tu me parles de la vie comme un grand philosophe, et tu voudrais que je ne m'interroge pas sur ton état?"

Et soudain la raison revint à Louis. Peut-être que Harry, lui, en avait fini avec tout ça. Peut-être qu'il avait mis ça de côté. Peut-être que ça ne signifiait plus rien pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en savoir? Rien. La seule chose qu'il connaissait était ses sentiments, mais il ne pouvait en affirmer la réciprocité. Tout ça ne menait peut-être à rien, finalement.

"-Ecoute, on va tout recommencer depuis le début. Annonça Louis. Je veux parler avec toi, genre, sérieusement. Genre, comme on a jamais parlé. Pas vrai?"

 

_We don't talk enough, we should open up_

_Before it's all too much_

_Will we ever learn? We've been here before_

_It's just what we know_

 

"Parce que finalement on a accepté notre situation sans jamais s'en parler sérieusement. Sans jamais savoir si ça nous convenait vraiment. Alors pour une fois, pour une putain de fois depuis qu'on se connait, je vais pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps, des prochains concerts ou de la vie des garçons. Je vais parler de nous. Nous deux. Parce que nous, c'est la seule et unique chose qui était vraiment réelle dans nos vies, la seule chose dont on a jamais parlé sérieusement, de peur que ça s'envole peut-être, et finalement ça s'est envolé. Ca fait deux ans qu'on a décidé de plus être ensemble, mais qui l'a décidé finalement? Je crois plutôt qu'on l'a décidé pour nous. Parce que, est-ce que c'était vraiment ça qu'on voulait? Je ne crois pas. C'était pas ce que moi je voulais en tout cas, et je viens de m'en rendre compte. Parce que ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je viens de me rendre compte que la seule chose que je veux dans ma vie, c'est toi. Et c'est pas un putain de coup de tête, je le sais depuis des années. J'ai juste essayé de me persuader du contraire. Mais on peut pas cacher ses sentiments à jamais, surtout quand ils sont aussi forts. Alors il me rongeaient de l'intérieur. Je t'aime à en crever Harry, et j'ai failli en crever. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux reprendre ma vie en main. Mes propres décisions. Alors réponds moi s'il te plaît, est-ce que c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais toi aussi? Est ce que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour moi? Et je m'en fous si la réponse est positive, je veux juste une réponse. Je veux juste être sûr."

Les yeux verts d'Harry s'humidifiaient. Pour la première fois il craquait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Louis viendrait lui dire ça ce soir. Ni un autre jour d'ailleurs. Il avait enterré cette histoire, sans jamais y réfléchir. Ou plutôt en se forçant à ne pas y réfléchir, sachant que ça le mènerait au désastre.

"-Non c'est vrai. C'est pas ce que je voulais. Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut y changer hein? Qu'est-ce que toi et tes grands discours vont y changer? J'ai choisi cette vie, j'en accepte les conséquences, même si elle ne me plaisent pas. Parce que qu'est ce que je peux y faire? Je n'avais pas le choix. On est prisonniers Louis. C'est trop tard. On aurait dû le savoir avant.  
-Je suis pas venu te dire ça pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je suis venu te dire ça parce que je veux changer ça. On a toujours le choix. Je veux plus laisser personne dicter ma vie. Dicter nos vies. Je veux être libre."

 

_We never learn, we been here before_

_Why are we always stuck and running from_

_The bullets? The bullets_

 

Alors il sortit le petit carnet, l'ouvrit et le lui montra.

"-Des passeports? Harry en prit un dans sa main. Des faux passeports? Attends, je comprends pas...  
-Quand ils nous ont dit qu'on ne pouvait plus être ensemble, j'ai pété les plombs. J'étais jeune, impulsif, et je t'aimais comme un fou, alors j'ai sur réagi. Je voulais partir. Je voulais qu'on parte par n importe quel moyen. Quelques semaine plus tard Eleanor est arrivée, et après avoir appris à la connaitre, je lui ai parlé de mes plans. Elle avait des contacts. Elle m'a ramené les passeports. Les cartes d'identité. Entre temps, j'avais réfléchi, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était absurde. Je me suis rendu compte que le groupe comptait plus que mes caprices. Que tu t'épanouissais. Alors j'ai gardé les papiers dans un coin. Mais maintenant? Sois honnête Harry, dans ces conditions, on est plus que des pantins. Où est le bonheur?  
-T'es totalement dingue!" s'exclama Harry, mi effrayé mi émerveillé par son ancien petit copain. Il sortit les cartes d'identité. "-Argentine?"

"-Oui, ça semblait être le meilleur pays pour refaire une nouvelle vie. Des hectares de pampa inhabités, on irait dans un ranch ou où tu veux, dans une contrée si reculée que personne ne nous connaîtra.  
-Je...je sais pas, ça paraît tellement...Surréaliste. T'as pensé aux conséquences?  
-Depuis qu'ils nous on demandé si on pensait aux conséquences quand ils ont su qu'on était ensemble, je ne considère plus ça comme une question valable.  
-Et aux autres? On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça. Et le groupe?  
-Zayn est à deux doigts de craquer, Liam n'attends que de partir et Niall sera ravi de retourner à une vie plus tranquille avec des compos solo. Je ne suis pas un égoïste, j'ai pensé à eux évidemment. Et ça a été un gros poids dans ma décision. On leur laissera une lettre, où on leur expliquera tout. Ils doivent savoir. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront. C'est des gars biens. Vraiment biens. Je n'ai pas voulu partir il y a quelques années à cause de ça. Je ne voulais pas briser leur rêve. Mais maintenant, je pense que c'est le bon moment. Et qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques années on pourra les revoir, quand tout se sera tassé. Maintenant, je pense qu'on peut légitimement penser à nous. Il ne faut pas se chercher d'excuses extérieures, et penser à ce que l'on veut vraiment. Tu as peur?  
-Bien sûr que j'ai peur. N'importe qui aurait peur. Se jeter dans l'inconnu, c'est effrayant.  
-Maintenant la question est, est-ce que nos sentiments sont plus forts que la peur? Je ne veux surtout pas t'obliger à cette décision, et je comprendrais que tu dise non. Je suis terrifié aussi, mais je suis encore plus terrifié de rester là sans pouvoir te toucher, te parler... t'aimer."

_Just stop your crying, it's a sign of the times_  
_We gotta get away from here_  
_We gotta get away from here_  
_Just stop your crying, it will be alright_  
_They told me that the end is near_  
_We gotta get away from here_  
  


Ils étaient proches à présent. Ses yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Harry, Louis prononça cette phrase. Les battements de leurs coeurs s'accordaient à l'unisson. Et ils se revirent, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils ne pouvaient détacher le regard l'un de l'autre. Ensemble, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ce fut une renaissance. Ca faisait tellement longtemps. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir attendu leur vie entière. Ce fut comme la première fois. Rien n'avait changé. Pas la passion dans leurs yeux, pas la flamme dans leurs corps. Ils avaient étés écorchés, bousculés, mais leur amour était là. Stable, fort, grand. Comme défiant quiconque oserait le braver. La passion ne s'était pas éteinte, elle avait grandi dans l'absence. Il n'y aurait pas eu de mots assez fort pour décrire ce qu'ils vivaient dans ce baiser.  
Harry se détacha doucement sans décoller son front de Louis, les yeux ancrés dans ses yeux bleus. "Je t'aime". Et ces mots furent prononcés avec tant de force et de sincérité que le coeur de Louis faillit exploser. Ils souriaient, un grand, vrai, beau sourire. Ils auraient voulu continuer ce baiser, continuer à se redécouvrir, mais ils savaient qu'il fallait partir le plus vite possible.

 

_Just stop your crying, have the time of your life_

_Breaking through the atmosphere_

_And things are pretty good from here_

 

 

Ensemble ils rédigèrent la lettre, sans omettre aucun détails, qu'ils glissèrent sous la porte de Liam. Sans un mot ils firent rapidement leur valise et descendirent discrètement les escaliers de l'hôtel. Un sentiment de peur et d'euphorie, de joie et de tristesse les traversait. Plus de retour en arrière possible maintenant. La passion était si forte que plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter à présent. La raison, la peur, plus rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers d'eux.

 

_Remember everything will be alright_

_We can meet again somewhere,_

_Somewhere far away from here._

 

  
Une fois dehors ils se prirent la main. Personne ne pouvait les voir, la nuit était noire, mais c'était comme un symbole. Louis avait le double des clés de la voiture qui le transportait habituellement, juste au cas où il en aurait eu besoin. Et bien ce soir, il en avait besoin.

 

Le monde dormait encore, enveloppé par la nuit noire, ignorant la nouvelle qui le secouerait au réveil. Dans la nuit, une voiture filait sur les routes du pays. Une voiture remplie d'un amour prêt à renaître. Libre, enfin.

 

_Stop your crying, baby, it's a sign of the times_  
_We gotta get away, we got to get away_  
_We got to get away, we got to get away_  
_We got to get away._


End file.
